pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sowa
'Sowa ' (梟 (アウル), Fukurō (auru - Owl)) jest potężnym Łańcuchem, jednym z pięciu Czarnoskrzydłych Łańcuchów, działających jako strażnicy Drzwi do Otchłani. Sowa miała wielu Kontrahentów, zarówno Legalnych, jak i Nielegalnych; w tej chwili ma Legalny Kontrakt z Sheryl Rainsworth. Sheryl rzadko korzysta z mocy Sowy, ale pokazano jego użyteczność, kiedy Baskerville'owie zinfiltrowali Pandorę. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy, Sowa wydaje się być bardzo podobny do płomykówki. Dotyczy to jego braku widocznych uszu, struktury pyska, łap i rozmiaru ciała (choć wydaje się być nieco większy). Oprócz standardowej formy Sowa ma czarne pióra pokrywające całe jego ciało i czarny dym wypływający z jego skrzydeł, co jest widoczną różnicą pomiędzy resztą Czarnoskrzydłch Łańcuchów. Historia W całej historii Sowa miała Nielegalne Kontrakty z każdym istniejącym wcieleniem Glena Baskerville'a, będąc przenoszonym do nowego Glena w czasie trwania drugiej Ceremonii Przekazania (po Ravenie). Ostatnim Nielegalnym Kontrahentem Sowy był Glen Baskerville znany wcześniej jako Oswald, który odziedziczył go od swojego pana Leviego, pomiędzy 7 a 27 rokiem życia. Dwa miesiące po ostatniej Ceremonii Przekazania Oswalda pojawił się nowy następca, Gilbert. Oswald niezwłocznie zabrał się za przygotowywanie pierwszej Ceremonii Przekazania Gilberta, w której miał dostać Ravena; jednakże Ceremonia została przerwana, z powodu wtrącenia się Jacka Vessaliusa i Mirandy Barma. Zmanipulowali młodszego brata Gilberta, Vincenta, aby otworzył inne Drzwi do Otchłani, przerywając Ceremonię Przekazania i pozwalając Jackowi zawrzeć Nielegalny Kontrakt z Ozem B-Rabbitem. Jack użył wtedy Oza do zniszczenia Łańcuchów podtrzymujących świat, by pogrążyć go w Otchłań. Oswald wiedząc, że musi podjąć działania, wezwał Sowę oraz Ravena, Dodo, Gryfona i Jabberwocka, żeby razem mogli naprawić zniszczone Łańcuchy i zapobiec niszczeniu kolejnych. Chociaż Sowie i jego towarzyszom udało się naprawić Łańcuchy, nie mogli uratować Sablier. Wiedząc o tym, Oswald musiał pozwolić swoim podwładnym na zabicie wszystkich gości w posiadłości Baskerville'ów, aby zapobiec zamienieniu się ich w Łańcuchy i bycia wyłączonym z jednego Stuletniego Cyklu. Sablier spadła do Otchłani, tworząc wydarzenie o nazwie Tragedia w Sablier. Podczas Tragedii Oswald został zamordowany przez Jacka, przy użyciu Oza, co sprawiło, że Nielegalny Kontrakt Sowy z Oswaldem został zerwany i musiał powrócić do Drzwi do Otchłani, gdzie działał jako strażnik. Jack udawał bohatera Tragedii i przedstawił Baskerville'ów jako inicjatorów, umacniając tym swoją pozycję i tworząc Cztery Wielkie Książęce Rody, by zagrabić piątkę Drzwi do Otchłani od Baskerville'ów. Drzwi, które ochraniała Sowa, zostały przeniesione do Reveille i oddane Rainsworthom, w ramach umocnienia ich położenia. Wszelkie Kontrakty, jakie mogła zawrzeć Sowa pomiędzy Tragedią w Sablier a dniem dzisiejszym są nieznane, z wyjątkiem jednego. Około 100 lat po wybuchu Tragedii, Sheryl Rainsworth zawarła Legalny Kontrakt z Sową, kiedy odziedziczyła tytuł Głowy Rodu Rainsworth. Fabuła Intencje Jacka Sheryl spacerowała po ogrodzie w Kwaterze Głównej Pandory z Rufusem Barma, podczas gdy Oz, Alice i Gilbert byli w Reveille na uroczystościach z okazji nieznanego nam festiwalu. Kiedy rozmawiali Sheryl, spytała Rufusa, co on kombinuje. Rufus pyta Sheryl, o co jej chodzi i Sheryl odpowiada mu, żeby nie grał niewinnego, a po chwili poprawia się i pyta, co mu tak leży na sercu - zauważywszy, że Rufus się martwi. Kiedy Rufus nie odpowiedział jej, Sheryl przypomina mu, że obiecał, iż Rainsworthowie i Barmowie będą pracować razem, aby zapobiec kolejnemu takiemu zdarzeniu jak Tragedia w Sablier, stwierdzając, że jeśli wisi nad nimi groźba spisku, mogą to razem przedyskutować. Rufus chciał odpowiedzieć Sheryl, ale nagle pojawiają się Baskerville'owie, będąc zmęczeni czekaniem, i ujawniają, że Rufus jest ich sojusznikiem. Wtedy Rufus skupia całą energię Dodo na swoim wachlarzu i uderza nim w tors Sheryl, co umożliwia mu kradzież jej Klucza do Otchłani. thumb|left|Nić łącząca Sowę z Rufusem Podczas, gdy Rufus prowadzi Baskerville'ów przez katakumby Pandory do czwartego Zapieczętowanego Kamienia, Sharon Rainsworth i Xerxes Break biegną - po usłyszeniu jaki wpływ na Sheryl miała moc Dodo. Będąc strzeżoną przez członków Pandory i ledwo utrzymując przytomność, Sheryl przeprasza Breaka i Sharon, mówiąc im, że Rufus ukradł Klucz do Otchłani Rainsworthów, ponieważ ona została złapana. Wtedy Sheryl daje Sharon nić, którą miała w splocie Sowa, i która łączy się bezpośrednio z Rufusem. Break idzie przed Pandorę i podąża za nicią Sowy, aby znaleźć Rufusa i Baskerville'ów, a Sharon daje nić Ozowi, aby mógł pójść i pomóc Breakowi. Wtedy przybywa Leo i zaczyna atakować Pandorę, używając Jabberwocka, aby wyciągnąć Oza. Żeby pozwolić sobie na konfrontację z Leo, Oz daje nić Gilbertowi, który wyrusza z kilkoma członkami Pandory, aż w końcu trafiają do komnaty z czwartym Zapieczętowanym Kamieniem. Później, gdy czwarty Zapieczętowany Kamień został zniszczony, została podjęta bitwa poza Kwaterą Główną Pandory. Tutaj, Rufus wyciąga Kolczyki Sheryl i wzywa Dodo, wykorzystując jego siłę do zniszczenia ukrytego w nich Klucza. Choć wszyscy wierzyli, że był to Klucz Rainsworthów, jednak w rzeczywistości był to Klucz należący do Barmów - tajemnica, o której wiedzieli tylko Sheryl i Rufus. W tym samym czasie Rufus używa Srebrnego Naszyjnika Sheryl (prawdziwego Klucza Rainsworthów) do zanegowania siły pochodzącej z Otchłani wykorzystywanej przez Kontrakty pochodzące z Księstwa Rainsworth - sprawiając tym samym, że Sheryl, Sharon i Break nie mogli używać Sowy, Szalonego Kapelusznika i Equusa, więc oszukali Baskerville'ów, że ich kontrakty zostały unieważnione. Sheryl, Sharon, Break i Oz są przetrzymywani przez Baskerville'ów. Sheryl i Sharon są ograniczone do jednego pokoju w Kwaterze Głównej Pandory. Sheryl budzi się ze snu i zastanawia co się stało, ale nadal zachęcając Sharon, aby była silna. Sheryl następnie zauważa zniszczone połączenie pomiędzy nią a Sową i prosi Sharon, żeby opowiedziała jej dokładnie, co się stało, kiedy zaczyna tracić przytomność. Intencje Oswalda thumb|Sowa okrywa Baskerville'ów swoją czarną mgłą Po ucieczce Oza z więzienia w Pandorze, Sheryl jest zabrana do Wielkiej Sali razem z Breakiem i Sharon - Baskerville'owie zamierzają ich zabić, jeżeli Oz nie wróci. Baskerville'owi stają się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwieni, wierząc, że Break jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by pozostać przy życiu, do czasu planowanej egzekucji. Jeden z Baskerville'ów zaczął bić Breaka, nie chcąc czekać, aż "Klucz Rainsworthów" zniszczy Kontrakt Breaka z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem. Dug nalegał, żeby jeszcze czekać, ale nadal go bili. Sharon nie może tego znieść, więc wyrywa się od trzymającego ją Baskerville'a, by ochronić Breaka, ale pada na ziemię, kiedy Baskerville przewodniczący natarciu, uderza ją. To rozwściecza Breaka, w chwili gdy Sheryl odczuwa, że jej kontrakt z Sową odnawia się, bo Reim Lunettes używa Klucza Rainsworthów do ponowienia przepływu energii z Otchłani, by wznowić Kontrakty Rainsworthów. Sheryl uśmiecha się, wiedząc, że Rufus planował zrobić coś takiego. Break wzywa Szalonego Kapelusznika i zabija Baskerville'a, który uderzył Sharon. Podczas gdy Break z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem kontynuuje mordowanie Baskerville'ów, a Sharon używa Equusa, aby oszczędzić jak najbardziej kondycję Breaka. Sheryl wzywa Sowę, która to wypuszcza ze swoich skrzydeł czarny dym, okrywając tym Baskerville'ów i uniemożliwia im zdolności widzenia oraz słyszenia w swoim otoczeniu, by pomóc Breakowi w walce. Sowa powraca do Sheryl, podczas, gdy walka dalej trwa. Później, kiedy Noise zmusza Xaia Vessaliusa do zabrania jej do Sablier, używając Gryfona (trzymając Adę Vessalius jako zakładniczkę), kilku członków Pandory przybywa, by załatwić potrzeby Sheryl. Sheryl pyta o aktualną sytuację w Reveille, każąc również wysłać posłańców do każdej organizacji w Reveille, nie dbając czy jej nazwisko będzie podane w tym procesie. Tymczasem Sharon przychodzi do Breaka, pozostawiając przygotowania Sheryl. Sharon przypomina Breakowi, aby odpoczął po ciężkiej walce z Baskerville'ami, informując go przy okazji, że znalazła jego płaszcz i miecz. Sheryl następnie wzywa Breaka i Sharon, pytając, czy wszystko gotowe, co Sharon potwierdza. Sheryl następnie stwierdza, że potrzebują pójść do Akademii Lutwidge, przed podróżą do Sablier, twierdząc, że tam polecą. To dezorientuje Sharon, kiedy Break upada. Następnie Sheryl wzywa Sowę, która powiększa się natychmiast, by Sheryl, Sharon, nieprzytomny Break i sługa Rufusa mogli dotrzeć do Lutwidge. Moce i umiejętności *Jako jeden z Czarnoskrzydłych Łańcuchów Sowa jest zdolna do połączenia się ze Ścieżką i otwarcia drogi do Otchłani, w celu umożliwienia swemu kontrahentowi dostępu do ciemnego królestwa. *Jak reszta, Sowa jest w stanie osądzać pojedyncze osoby o popełnienie pewnego grzechu, dla którego Sowa używa specjalnej pieczęci, aby móc otworzyć drogę do Otchłani i wezwać resztę Łańcuchów Potępienia. *Ostatnią zdolnością jaką Sowa może zrobić z resztą Czarnoskrzydłych Łańcuchów, jest naprawienie Łańcuchów podtrzymujących świat, zapobiegając w ten sposób całkowitemu zniszczeniu świata, poprzez powstrzymanie ich od dalszego niszczenia się. Jednakże Sowa zdaje się nie umieć naprawić Łańcuchów, które zostały już zniszczone. *Jedną z unikalnych zdolności Sowy jest to, że potrafi wytworzyć nić, która może się łączyć obojętnie z jakim Kontrahentem. Ta nić jest niewidoczna dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem osoby, która ją posiada. Nić doprowadzi ją do osoby, z którą jest powiązana. *Inną z głównych zdolności Sowy jest zdolność otaczania ludzi czarną mgłą - osobą we mgle pogarsza się wzrok i słuch. *Sowa najwyraźniej jest w stanie zmieniać swój rozmiar. Przekształcając się w gigantyczną wersję siebie jest w stanie pomieścić co najmniej cztery osoby. Zdaniem Reima ta forma jest zdecydowanie bardziej przerażająca. Występowanie Manga (*) - Oznacza, że postać nie pojawiła się fizycznie, ale jako część wspomnień innych postaci. Ciekawostki *Sowa wymieniona jest w ciągu całego cyklu zaledwie w siedmiu rozdziałach, a pokazana dopiero w 87. *Sowa może opierać się o sowę z wiersza z Alicji w Krainie Czarów o nazwie Tis the Voice of Lobster. Sowa w wierszu próbowała podzielić ciastko z mięsem, z Panterą, ale ostatecznie zostaje zjedzone po skończeniu. Jest to wersja Alicji i w drugiej zwrotce część zostaje odcięta przez Niby Żółwia, bo uznaje ją za zbyt niejasną. *Sowa może być też postacią wziętą od sowy z Ptasiego Wyścigu prowadzonym przez Dodo w Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Nawigacja Czarnoskrzydłych Łańcuchów Kategoria:Łańcuchy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rainsworthowie